movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Silk
Cindy Moon is a student at the Midtown School of Science and Technology, and a member of the decathlon team of the school. Cindy Moon was bitten by the radioactive spider that gave her powers. After spending five years locked in a facility, she was freed by Jessica Drew and starts a new life as the vigilante Silk. Biography Edit Homecoming Edit Cindy Moon attended at an academic decathlon practice, where she heard the news that Peter Parker won't be part of the decathlon team. Cindy and her team headed to Maryland until Parker decided to participate. On the bus, Liz Toomes quizzes the team before going on stage the next day. After arriving at the Hotel, Moon and her teammates decided to leave their rooms and go to the pool. After the decathlon, she was trapped inside the Washington Monument elevator with her teammates when the Chitauri Energy Core exploded. She was rescued by the guards in the Monument before Spider-Man arrived to save the rest of her teammates. Later on, Moon attended at the homecoming dance with her friends. Infinity War Edit During a bus trip to MOMA, Ned Leeds suddenly warned his classmates about an alien warship, which caught Moon and everyone's attention. Endgame Edit During Thanos snap, the spider bites Moon. Soon after, Cindy's abilities, including organic webbing (unlike Peter), manifest but she is unable to control them. Some time later, Ezekiel approaches Moon to offer his help and guide Cindy in controlling her newfound abilities. After five years training to use her powers, Cindy is locked up inside a facility by Ezekiel to protect her from Morlun and his family called the Inheritors. In 2023, Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman breaks Cindy out of the facility Ezekiel had kept her. After freeing Cindy, she attacks Spider-Woman in a fit of rage saying that he has doomed them all. Spider-Woman calms Cindy down by telling her that Morlun is dead. Cindy makes her way out of the facility to finally see the city of New York, stopping only to make a costume out of her webbing. She tells Spider-Woman to refer to her as Silk. Silk is heartbroken to find that she thinks her family has turned to dust by Thanos. Silk finds out that Morlun might be still alive. Later Drew gives Moon a modified black and white version of the Silk costume with red lower-face ninja-mask. Cindy returns to her high school after five years. After Bruce Banner/Hulk snaps to resurrect everyone Thanos killed, Cindy is reunited with her younger brother Albert but realises they parents are still alive and disappeared after Thanos' snap. Silk is called to battle with the Avengers against Thanos and his army from 2014 for the Infinity Stones. Silk discovers that Spider-Man is Peter Parker. After Thanos and his forces untimely demise, Cindy attended Tony Stark's funeral. Far From Home Edit Three months later Silk fights crime alongside Spider-Man and Cindy stay behind in New York searching for her parents while Peter is on vacation in Europe with his class. Category:MCU Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female characters Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Students